


Everyone Reads the Harry Potter Books

by vamprav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter decided it was a good idea to try and become an animagus, only problem is now he's stuck as a black tiger for the next week at least and Draco Malfoy - of all people - is the one who found him. Sadly, Umbridge also discovered a set of seven books about Harry's life around the same time, so now he has to sit through hearing the toad read his life story along with every other student in the Great Hall while not in posesion of a voice box. And wait a minute... are those Death Eaters.</p><p>Great, now he has to deal with Voldemort too. A Voldemort that has his own face, thanks to Professor Snape.</p><p> </p><p>A read the books fic because there aren't enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Reads the Harry Potter Books

Harry was stuck.

            It wasn’t your typical stuck in a dangerous situation suck either, he was familiar with that type of stuck, but unfortunately he was stuck in his animagus form. He was in so much trouble…

            “Stupid, Potter.” A voice said from behind him.

            Harry yowled and jumped black fur standing on end as he whirled to see Malfoy walking towards him. He looked… different. Something was off.

            Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks to stare at the cat in the middle of the hall. It wasn’t an ordinary cat either, it was a black tiger cub and – he blinked – was that a white lightning bolt on his forehead.

            “Potter?” He asked. The cat tilted its head and then bounded over to him happily. Draco flinched slightly as it began to sniff at his robes.

            The young Malfoy glanced around, trying to find something to explain what had turned Harry Potter into a kitten. There was a veil on the floor next to a book, well a diary to be exact, a diary that looked suspiciously like the one his Lord had given his father to keep safe. The horcrux had been destroyed though, or rather something that looked a lot like the horcrux had.

            Draco picked both the diary and the veil up. “Potter you sneaky devil.” Draco commented and then sniffed the contents of the veil. His nose crinkled. “Well, Potter, you’re stuck, for at least a week. I swear, your idiocy knows no bounds.”

            Draco bent down and picked the tiger cub up. “Let’s go. Umbridge summoned everyone to the Great Hall, it looks like she found something interesting.” He said as the kitten glared at him.


End file.
